What do I call you?
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: When Kid Flash and Robin wake up in a world they don't recognize, they have to figure out a way to get home. Crossover Flashpoint Universe/Batman. Two-shot
1. What do I call you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice...**

What do I call you?

By Red Blaze 16

Robin slowly opened his eyes and looked around. The warehouse was in rough shape and he barely recognized it. A minute earlier, Kid Flash and him had walked into the warehouse through the front door. Batman had sent the team to Gotham to check out some information regarding a drug shipment. When they entered the warehouse, Robin had seen multiple crates. He had figured it would take all night to sort through all of it. Now, Robin was just trying to figure out what had happened.

When he opened his eyes to look around, the teen hero had been on his stomach. His body didn't feel sore, so he wasn't sure why he was on the ground. Drawing his knees under him, Robin looked around. A few feet away, the dark haired hero saw Kid Flash. The teen speedster was laying on his back.

"KF?"

The red haired hero groaned. Kid Flash wore his stealth version of his uniform. Instead of a red and yellow suit, he wore a black and gray suit. Robin didn't see any obvious signs of injury in his best friend.

"What happened?" demanded Kid Flash. He sat up and looked around.

"I don't know," replied the dark haired hero. Robin got to his feet and examined the space.

It was still night and Robin assumed it was the same night. There wasn't much light in the warehouse, but Robin was able to see enough to know that something had happened. The warehouse that they had entered had been filled and in good shape. Now, the warehouse was empty. Windows were broken or completely missing. When he looked up, Robin saw that part of the roof had given way and he could see the sky above through a large section of the missing roof. But there was no evidence of rubble on the ground or that the damaged had happened recently.

"Where's the team?" asked Kid Flash. The red head had noticed that the room was not only empty of crates, but of teammates too. While Kid Flash and Robin had gone in through the front, Miss M, Artemis, Superboy, and Aqualad had had their own points of entry and should have been in the warehouse too.

"Missing," said the dark haired hero. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Batman sent us on a mission, to...this warehouse?" the last couple of words ended on a question, as the red haired hero looked around. "This isn't the same place."

"Actually, I think it is," said Robin.

"What are you talking about?" said Kid Flash. "Where are the crates?" The red head waved a hand out to encompass the empty room." And that hole wasn't there when we arrived." The red head pointed toward the ceiling.

"The doors and windows are in the same places," said Robin. "I think we're in the same warehouse, but something happened to it."

"I remember a bright light," said Kid Flash.

Robin nodded his head. He had been standing next to the speedster when he had been blinded by a bright flash of light. They had only been a few feet into the warehouse. The next thing the teen remembered was waking up on the floor.

"I think we should find the team," said Robin. He raised his left arm. He used his right hand to touch the gauntlet, to active the on board computer system. But nothing turned on. The dark haired teen frowned and tapped the glove again.

"What's wrong?" asked Kid Flash.

"My computer isn't working."

After another try, Robin lowered his hand. "Maybe the flash of light damaged the system."

"Let's go outside and look around," suggested the speedster.

With a nod, the two heroes walked outside. The moment they were outside, Robin look around. The first thing he noticed was, like the warehouse, the area outside was also different. The warehouse they had walked into had been near a dock, with Gotham Bay close by. Now, the dock was gone, though the water was still there. Robin looked away from the water and toward the nearby buildings. Like the warehouse they had just exited, the other nearby buildings were in rough shape.

"Rob? Is this Gotham?" asked the red haired boy.

Robin looked at his best friend. While Robin had been standing there, examining the buildings, Kid Flash had walked to the edge of the building and looked at the city beyond. Robin joined him and looked. His blue eyes grew wide behind the mask. Like the warehouse, the city looked similar to the Gotham Robin knew, but there was major differences too. Enough changes that Robin could understand why the other teen thought that they were in a different city.

"Maybe we should head to the 'cave," said Robin.

The red haired teen nodded. He stepped up to his friend and wrapped an arm around his waist. A moment later, they were speeding away from the warehouses. Though they were making good time, it was obvious that Kid Flash wasn't running as fast as he could. Both boys were examining the city they were running through. Just as they rounded a corner, Kid Flash stopped.

"Batman," said Kid Flash. He pointed up.

Directly above them, on the rooftop, stood Batman. The building was short, only two stores high. Batman wasn't looking down at them. In fact, his back was to them. Without waiting for Robin to comment, Kid Flash grabbed the other boy and ran up the side of the building. A second later, both teen heroes were on the roof.

Robin looked across the roof at Batman. Even though the man was almost completely in shadow, there was something wrong. The way Batman stood told Robin to tread carefully.

"Batman!"

Before Robin could stop him, Kid Flash ran up to Batman. Suddenly, the older hero turn and slammed a fist into the chest of the red head. Kid Flash flew across the roof and crashed into the chimney. Batman turned his attention to Robin. Instinctively, the teen hero raised his arms in defense. A moment later, Batman attacked.

With clenched fists, Batman struck. Robin dodged and tried to move away. Batman didn't give him a chance. The older man moved in again. This time, when he struck, Robin didn't move in time. A powerful blow hit Robin's left shoulder and spun him around. Robin cried out as he felt a second blow land on his back. Robin fell to his knees.

"What is wrong with you?" demanded Kid Flash. Normally, the red haired hero was too intimidated to speak to Batman. Watching the Dark Knight viciously attack Robin made Kid Flash angrier than he had ever been. "Are you trying to kill your son?!"

Robin noted the hesitation from the man standing over him. The dark haired teen knew he needed to get some space between him and Batman. Quickly, he rolled away and came up a couple of feet to the left side of the older man.

"This isn't Bruce, KF!"

Robin watched the older man carefully. Batman also turned, but he made no move toward Robin. In fact, the man seemed tense, but not the tautness that fills a body before an attack. More like the tension that fills a body after he's heard something that shocked him. Even though Kid Flash was standing behind Batman, the older man's full attention was focused on Robin.

Uncomfortable with how close Batman was to Robin, Kid Flash moved. A blur of motion and Robin was suddenly standing with Kid Flash, next to the chimney. Batman turned to stare at both heroes.

"Bruce?" growled Batman. "You were expecting..."

Robin studied Batman. Now that he got a chance to examine Batman, it was obvious that this man wasn't Bruce. This Batman was a little taller than his Batman. He was also thicker and weighed more than Bruce.

The lower jaw, like with Bruce's uniform, was bare. Bruce always made sure to be clean shaven when he went out. Stubble meant a criminal would know what Batman's hair color was, which would give a clue toward Batman's identity. This man probably hadn't shaved in a day or two.

The costume was different too. The suit was similar in cut, but not color. His partner's uniform was black and gray. This man wore a suit of black, gray, and red. In fact, even his eye slits were red. There were weapons on the belt and Robin was almost certain he saw the butt of a gun strapped at Batman's waist.

While the teen couldn't see this Batman's eyes, he knew he and Kid Flash had the man's complete attention. For some reason, Robin saying Bruce's name had meant something to him.

"Flash?" growled Batman.

"It's Kid Flash," replied the red head.

Batman shook his head. "Barry Allen?"

"How do you know my uncle?" replied Kid Flash. The speedster was shocked. So shocked that he forgotten that, by calling Barry his uncle, he not only compromised his identity, but Flash's too.

Robin's stomach was tight. This guy knew Barry was Flash. A secret identity was what kept a hero safe in their civilian life. While the man wore a Batman suit, Robin doubted he was a hero. He hadn't pulled any punches when he had attacked two teenagers. The only time Batman had ever come at Robin with that much force, someone else had been controlling his mind. Somehow, Robin didn't think the same explanation applied here.

"So, you're from his time," growled Batman.

"Who are you?" asked Robin.

Robin was ready, expecting that Batman would launch himself at them at any moment. The dark haired hero already regretted saying Bruce's name, but he still wanted to know why this guy reacted to the name. Batman looked at Robin. For a moment, he said nothing. Robin wondered what he was thinking.

"We should have this conversation somewhere else," said Batman. "Meet me at...Wayne Manor."

Without another word, Batman turned away. He rushed toward the edge of the roof and jumped off.

"Dude," said Kid Flash. The red head looked at Robin. "What now?"

"Wayne Manor," replied Robin.

…...

Kid Flash and Robin stopped outside of Wayne Manor. Kid Flash had wrapped an arm around Robin and ran through the city. It didn't take them long before they stopped in front of the Manor.

"Whoa," said the speedster. Robin said nothing as he looked at the building.

Like the warehouse and, from what the boys had seen as they ran through Gotham, most of the city, the Manor was in terrible shape. The building was dark. It was obvious that no one had lived there in years. The two boys walked up to the front door. It took some force, but the boys were able to open the door and enter the Manor.

The entryway was quiet and dust was everywhere. Dick turned toward the study, a room he had spent many hours in, and found that the room had furniture, but like the entryway, was covered in dust and dirt. Chairs were broken and laying on the floor. The fireplace was cold, almost like it had been years since it had held any warmth.

"Can we trust him?" asked Kid Flash.

"I don't know," replied Robin.

"Are you sure he isn't Bruce?" ask Kid Flash. "I mean, he told us to come here."

"He...isn't Bruce, KF," said Robin. "I'd know..."

"Because he's your father?"

The question was growled. Both boys turned and watched as Batman entered the room from the secret entrance that lead to and from the Batcave. The clock slid back into place. Robin raised his hands in defense, ready in case the older man attacked.

"Who are you?" asked Robin. The dark haired boy refused to answer Batman's question.

Rather than speak, Batman raised his right hand and grabbed the mask. He shoved it back and stepped into the light, so the boys could see his face. The face the boys saw was weathered by time and pain. The hair was a mixed of black and gray. The eyes, dark brown like Bruce, were hard. Lines cut deep in the skin, scars from time and previous injuries. While Robin had never seen the man, except in photographs, he recognized him, though time made him older than any picture Robin had ever seen.

"Thomas Wayne," said Robin.

The man nodded once, before he grabbed the mask and pulled it back into place. Robin noted that Batman seemed less on edge now. It was almost like Robin knowing him confirmed something to the man. It wasn't like the older man was relaxed, but more like Robin knew that he wouldn't attack them, unless provoked.

"Where are we?" asked Kid Flash. "Or when are we?"

"From what Allen told me, a timeline he created by changing the past," growled Batman. Though the red head had asked the question, Batman never took his attention from the dark haired boy.

"Uncle Barry changed time?" asked the speedster. Kid Flash was surprised. Flash was known for following the rules. As a man of science, he knew the dangers of meddling with time. It didn't make sense that he would do what Batman was saying.

"He went back in time to save his mother," explained Batman. "His action created a ripple effect."

"How is this world different?" asked Robin.

"This is a world at war. The Atlanteans and Amazons are hell bent on destroying each other and everyone else."

"Why?" asked Robin.

"Does it matter?" demanded Batman.

Robin debated whether more information would help, but didn't get a chance.

"How do we get back to our world?" asked the red head.

"Allen went back in time and stopped himself from changing the past," said Batman. "How did you get here?"

"We don't know," said Robin.

Batman said nothing and just stared at the two boys.

"We woke up in a warehouse, not far from where we met you," explained Kid Flash.

"I think we'd better return to the warehouse," said Robin. "Maybe there is some clue we missed?"

"Great idea, but my energy is low, dude," replied the red head. "I haven't eaten in a while. Too much running around and not enough fuel."

"I may have something to eat," said Batman. "Wait here."

Batman walked out of the study. Kid Flash looked around and saw a couch near the cold fireplace. He walked over to it and sat down. A puff of dust blew up around the red head, causing him to sneeze.

"I'll be outside," said Robin. Kid Flash nodded his head.

The dark haired teen left the study and walked toward the front door. He stepped outside and looked toward the city. Even from the Manor, he could tell Gotham looked different from the city he knew. Lights shown in areas where, normally, there wouldn't be any and darkness where there should have been city lights. It was weird and it threw the younger hero off balance mentally. As he studied the city, Robin continued to walk away from the Manor. He was many feet from the entrance before he stopped.

While he was looking out at Gotham, between once breath and the next, the teen hero knew he wasn't alone outside. Since Wally would normally announce his presence, Robin knew who had joined him.

"Is it as weird for you as it is for us?" asked the dark haired teen.

He glanced over his shoulder and saw Batman standing in the doorway.

"Why do you find it weird?" asked Batman. He stepped away from door and walked over to the boy. The older man looked down at the teen.

"Let's start with you. I don't know what to call you," said Robin. "It doesn't feel right to call you Batman."

"What about...Grandfather?" asked Batman. He whispered the last word.

Robin jerked at the word. He turned and looked up at the older man. "Bruce isn't...I mean, I'm not..."

The older man said nothing.

"I'm adopted," said Robin.

"I wondered why you called him...Bruce," said Batman.

"Bruce adopted me after my family was murdered five years ago."

"How?"

"My family...we were performers. Circus." The boy wondered what Batman was thinking. Would he be happy that Bruce adopted a circus brat? Dick had never wondered what Martha and Thomas would have said about Bruce taking him in. Now, he wondered if he wanted to know. "We were performing in Gotham when...the owner was approached about paying the mob a protection fee. He refused."

"And your family paid the price?"

Robin nodded. "The equipment was tampered with. It broke during the performance. Bruce was there, the night is happened. Bruce got it. One night changed his life too." His eyes widened. "That's where it change here, isn't it? Bruce died that night."

"What happened, that night, in your world?" asked Batman. It was obvious the older man did not want to talk about his version of that night. How he had lost his son to death and his wife to madness. He would rather hear how his son survived.

Robin looked down at the ground. "Bruce went out to the movies with his parents. After the movie let out, they left. A thug stopped them and demanded their jewelry and money. He went to grab the pearls that..."

"Martha..." growled Batman. That one word was filled with pain.

"Yeah," said Robin. He looked up. "You...I mean, Bruce's father stepped between the thug and her. Bruce said that the gun went off. Twice. She died before she hit the ground. He died a few minutes later. The thug ran away."

Batman said nothing. Robin wondered, based on how much emotion he had heard in the man's voice, whether two lives had still been claimed that night in this world. The pain in Thomas' voice had been clear when he said his wife's name. Also, Dick noticed that the man tended to hesitate before he said his son's name. As much as Dick wanted to know, he didn't know the man well enough to ask. Right now, Batman seemed safe. The question was, how safe would he stay, if Robin asked questions about a topic that the man did not want to discuss?

"What's your name?" asked Batman.

Robin debated a moment, than realized it wouldn't effect anything in this world. This wasn't Robin's world. Who knew if he even existed here?

"Richard."

Batman nodded his head. The silence between them was thick with memories. Robin was almost grateful when he heard the sound of feet.

"Ready."

Robin looked back toward the door. Kid Flash stood there and looked at him.

"I will go with you," said Batman. "I'll meet you at the rooftop and we'll go from there."

Without waiting for a response, Batman walked away. Robin stared after him.

"Rob?"

"Yeah, KF?"

"He's Batman's...father, isn't he?" asked the red head.

"Yeah," replied Robin.

"He's...scary," said Kid Flash.

"Yeah," replied the dark haired hero.

…...

The boys were waiting for Batman on the rooftop. Even though it had felt like hours, even days, that they had been in this new world, Robin realized that they had been there less than an hour, depending on how long they had been unconscious in the warehouse.

"Let's go."

Robin looked over and saw Batman stand up from his landing. The boy nodded and looked at Kid Flash.

"Street side," said the red headed.

Robin ran toward the edge of the roof. The boy jumped off and, using his cape to slow his decent, landed carefully on the ground below. A half second behind, he heard Batman hit the ground behind him. Kid Flash, who had run down the side of the building, was glancing around.

"I think we came from that direction," said the red head.

Robin nodded. They moved down the street. It felt odd to walk down the road, when Robin was used to swinging over rooftops. Robin felt off his game. Normally, he would be leading Kid Flash through the streets of Gotham. Instead, his attention was divided between getting home and the man walking behind him.

His focus was so divided that, when Kid Flash stopped in front of the warehouse, Robin ran into him.

"You ok?" asked the red head.

"Yeah," replied Robin.

"You woke up here?" growled Batman.

Robin nodded and entered the warehouse. It didn't look any better than the last time they were there. The large space was empty, except for Kid Flash, Robin, and Batman.

"Spread out," said Robin. "Look for anything out of place."

"You mean, like us," mumbled Kid Flash.

It didn't take long before the whole space had been investigated.

"Nothing's here," said Kid Flash.

Robin opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He noticed a flicker of light, directly behind Kid Flash.

"KF!"

The red head turned and both boys watched the light. The teens weren't the only ones to noticed. Batman moved up, almost standing between the boys and the light that was slowly expanding. The older hero stood closest to Robin.

Growing in size, before stabilizing, the light became rectangular in shape. About the size of a door, it provided a window into another world. Inside the window, Robin and Kid Flash could see another warehouse, with people standing around. People they recognized and who recognized them.

"Robin! Kid Flash!"

A moment later, the blonde the voice belonged to stepped up to the window. Artemis, archer and teammate of Robin and Kid Flash, rubbed a hand across her face. Her bow was strapped to her back. She seemed genuinely happy to see them.

"Man! Is it good to see someone we know," said the red head as he stepped by Batman and up to the window. His eyes tracked the glowing light that framed the window and he frowned. "How does this work?"

Artemis sighed and reached a hand forward. It appeared on the other side and grabbed Kid Flash before pulling him through the portal. A second later, Kid Flash stood next to Artemis. Miss M and Superboy walked over to greet him.

Robin turned away from the portal and looked at Batman. The older man was looking down at Robin.

"Thank you," said Robin.

The teen put his hand out. Batman stepped up and took it. The hand that held the Robin's trembled for a moment, before the older man shook the hero's hand.

"I'm glad to have met you," said Batman. "It gives me...hope."

"Robin!"

With a gasp, Robin turned and looked through the portal. Standing close to it, Robin could see his Batman. While his Batman's attention was completely focused on him, Thomas Wayne was focused on the Batman he saw. His eyes drank in the man standing there. His adult son, a boy who had not been murdered in a dark alley. A minute later, Thomas torn his gaze from the man and looked down at the boy.

"Go," he growled.

Robin nodded his head and walked up to and through the portal. A moment later, Robin stood next to Batman. The boy turned back and looked through the portal at the other Batman. Just as the boy locked eyes with him, the portal slowly faded out.

"Who was that?" asked Batman, his Batman, quietly.

"Can I fill you in later?" asked Robin.

Batman stared at his son and partner for a quiet second, before he nodded his head.

…...

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please let me know what you think! Oh, and for those who are wondering why KF could connect with the Speed Force and not Barry, when he ended up in Flashpoint Universe – Barry changed time, as a result, the accident that gave him the connection never happened. Wally's history was the same, he was just in a different world.**_


	2. Possibilities Denied

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ok, I know I originally put this as a one-shot, but I decided that the story wasn't done yet. Hopefully, Possibilities Denied adds something to the original story. Oh, and please review!**_

Possibilities Denied

Bruce stared into his coffee cup. Dawn was breaking on the horizon, but Bruce was focused on what the night had brought. About twelve hours earlier, the night had started at Mount Justice, when Batman had given Young Justice their mission. It had been simple. Drug shipments in Gotham. The team had set out shortly after dusk. Batman had returned to the 'cave, to get ready to go out into Gotham himself, when Aqualad had contacted him in the 'cave. Robin and Kid Flash were missing.

Batman immediately set out for the warehouse. When he arrived, the team had already discovered some equipment, possibly the reason why their teammates were missing. It had taken time, almost an hour, for them to figure out how to turn it back on and use it. They never did find out who used it originally. Batman, in that moment, was more concerned about getting his son back, than finding the person who sent him away.

After an hour of work, the portal had opened on their side. Artemis had stood near it and she had been the first to see Kid Flash and Robin. The boys were alive. Kid Flash had been the first through, mostly because Artemis had dragged him through the portal. Batman had waited by the equipment, but, when his son hadn't appeared, he motioned for Aqualad to take over the equipment and Batman moved toward the portal.

Looking through, Batman had seen his partner talking with...himself? Batman wasn't sure, but the man was dressed as Batman. Perhaps he was that world's Batman? If that Batman was Bruce Wayne, then he was a bigger man in that world. The costume was also slightly different, with the added red color. It made that Batman seem darker and more dangerous.

"Robin!"

His son had turned. Batman had his partner's attention, but Batman had also gained the attention of the other Batman. There had been almost something familiar about the man, but Batman couldn't identify what it was. Robin walked away from the other Batman and went through the portal. After Robin was through, Aqualad closed the portal.

"Who was that?" asked Batman.

The boy seemed distant, almost like he had a lot on his mind. "Can I fill you in later?"

Batman had nodded, before turning his attention to the team. The mission was over and he told the team that they could go home. Batman suspected the tip on the drug shipment had been a cover to get the team there. Maybe to transport the whole team to the other world?

Batman also told Kid Flash to expect Flash to debrief him, though Batman planned to follow up with Kid Flash when he had a moment. On his way over to the warehouse, Batman had notified the teen's uncle. The Dark Knight was surprised that Flash had not arrived yet, but assumed that the other hero had been held up. For being the fastest man alive, Flash was often late for everything.

Just as the team was leaving the warehouse, Flash showed up. He grabbed his nephew by the shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. Bruce almost envied the easy display of affection that Flash was able to provide his nephew. Part of Bruce wanted to hug Dick too, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Emotions were never easy for Batman and displays were even more difficult.

After Flash and the team departed, Batman and Robin had returned to the 'cave. When Robin had changed out of his suit, Bruce had noticed the bruising developing around Dick's left shoulder and on the lower part of Dick's back.

"What happened?" asked Bruce. He had pushed back the mask, but had kept the rest of the suit on. Batman intended to go back out after he spoke with Dick.

"KF and I were in another world," replied the dark haired teen, as he took a towel and rubbed at his wet hair. The boy had showered after changing out of his suit. Now he was dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and a blue t-shirt.

The older man nodded his head. Since he had seen another Batman standing next to his son, he had assumed that the boys had ended up in another world. It was not the first time that Batman had encountered a world similar, yet different, than their own.

"If what...the other Batman said was true, then that world was an alternate timeline. One created by Flash going back in time to stop his mother's murder." Dick draped the towel around his shoulders. His blue eyes met Bruce's brown eyes. "He said it was a world at war."

"To my knowledge, Allen has never attempted something like that," said Bruce, frowning. As a member of the Justice League, Flash knew bad things happened when you messed around with time. Bruce decided he needed to follow up with Barry though, just in case.

While the older man wanted to know as much about this other world as possible, he wanted to know who had hurt Dick. Bruce was aware that Kid Flash and Robin had disappeared moments after entering the warehouse. The team hadn't had time for a fight of any kind and the bruising was new.

"Where did the bruising come from?"

"Batman," said Dick. "I mean, the other Batman."

"What?" demanded Bruce.

The teen put his hands out, palms facing his father. "He didn't know who we were. It wasn't until KF slipped up...I mean, well, I said...that is, uh, Batman stopped when he realized we were from a different world and we weren't a threat to him. He helped us."

Bruce said nothing, though he was angry over the thought of anyone hurting his son. The older man could tell that there was something the boy wasn't telling him.

"What is it, Dick?"

"The other Batman..." said Dick, but he faded out, not sure how to tell Bruce that, in that world, Thomas Wayne was alive.

"What about him?"

Bruce realized that Dick was trying to figure out how to share what he wanted to say. He wanted to be patient, but the other Batman had put a hand on his child. The alternate Batman should be grateful that he was in a different world than Bruce, otherwise he would teach him the consequences of touching his son.

"He was...Thomas Wayne," replied the boy quietly.

For a moment, Bruce thought he had heard Dick wrong. When the boy looked up, Bruce realized that he had heard the dark haired teen correctly.

"He didn't confirm it, but I think you died that night, instead of your parents," continued Dick.

Not long after that comment, Dick had gone upstairs and to his room. Bruce, his mind swimming, contacted Flash. Barry had already spoken with Wally and knew about who they had met and how that world had been created. Allen had confirmed that he had never traveled back in time to save his mother. Bruce cautioned Barry that, until they knew more information, the details of what had happened to the boys should be kept secret. If what Dick had said was true, whomever had sent Kid Flash and Robin into the other world had planned for them never to return, if the world was truly as violent as the other Batman led them to believe. Barry had agreed.

Hours later, Bruce found himself in his study, staring into a cold cup of coffee. Thomas Wayne lived in that other world. It seemed difficult to believe. Of course, Dick described Thomas Wayne as a hard man, which Barry had confirmed, based on what his nephew had told him. The word Kid Flash had used was "scary". Those words wouldn't have described the Thomas Wayne Bruce remembered as his father. What had that man gone through to change him into the man the boys had met? But there must have been something good left in him. Otherwise, why would he have helped Kid Flash and Robin?

Other than the questions regarding his father and who had sent the boys into that world, the question of how this other world had been created needed to be addressed. The alternate timeline meant one of two things. Either, in the future, Barry will travel back in time, thus changing their world into the one the boys had seen. Or, that alternate timeline belonged to a different Earth. One similar to their own Earth, where Barry was still Flash and Bruce was still Batman. And the Flash of that world changed the past and created that alternate timeline. Batman couldn't do anything to help that other world, if it turned out to be the second possibility. But, Bruce would have to monitor Barry to make sure it wasn't their Flash who would almost destroy the world, by changing the past.

…...

Batman stood in the graveyard looking down at a stone that marked a short life. He rarely entered the cemetery, mostly because he didn't want to see the grave that marked his son's death. But he wasn't standing at Bruce Wayne's grave.

After Richard and his red headed teammate had returned to their world, Thomas Wayne found he couldn't forget the boy he had met. The boy, that in another world, would have been his grandson. Thomas had to find out if Richard had existed in his world. The marker proved that the boy had lived and it had been a short life.

With the information that Richard had provided, Thomas found out that a circus had come to Gotham five years ago. And, on opening night, two performers had died. John and Mary Grayson had fallen to their deaths when the trapeze wire had snapped under their combine weight. Their son, Richard, had watched them die. He had just performed on those same wires, but his weight hadn't been enough to break them.

Richard had gone to the police in Gotham. He had told them that it wasn't an accident. Richard told the police about the argument he had seen between Mr. Hayley, the circus owner, and a man later identified as Anthony Zucco. Richard had also seen Zucco under The Big Tent, before the show. The police had examined the wire and seen that it had been damaged. The equipment hadn't snapped due to age, but because someone had tampered with it. Gotham City PD realized that Richard was a key witness and his testimony could put Zucco away for life.

Thomas assumed, in the other world, Bruce had then taken in the boy, adopted him, and raised him. He had protected Richard from Zucco. But Bruce Wayne had died in an alleyway over twenty years ago. He hadn't been there to take in Richard Grayson. Instead of the boy moving in at Wayne Manor, Richard had been placed in the custody of a foster family. The police had believed that he would be safer there than in an orphanage. They had been wrong.

Less than twenty-four hours after Richard had been placed, the boy went missing. The foster family assumed the boy had run away to join, or in Richard's case, rejoin the circus. The police suspected foul play. A couple days later, it was confirmed. The beaten body of Richard Grayson had been found. With their witness dead, the police couldn't pursue the case against Zucco and it was dropped. Like the police, Thomas Wayne suspected that Zucco had been responsible and he wasn't restricted by the law. Batman had decided to pay Zucco a visit.

Zucco could almost believe, when Batman woke him from a sound sleep in the middle of the night, that he was still asleep and in the middle of a nightmare. Batman was a terrifying man, standing in the shadows at the base of the bed. Dressed in a black, gray and red suit, Batman was a man without mercy. It didn't take much encouragement from Batman for Zucco to provide the masked man was a deathbed confession.

Yes, Zucco had threatened Haley after the man refused to pay the extortion fee. Yes, Zucco had damaged the equipment, knowing that the Graysons were scheduled to perform without a net that night. And, after it had come to light that Richard knew more than he should, Zucco had ordered one of his thugs to capture the boy when Richard was walking home from school. Zucco had beaten the boy, to teach him a lesson about going to the police. And, when he was done, Zucco had wrapped his hands around Richard's throat and choked the life out of the small boy's body.

As to why it had been a deathbed confession? Zucco hadn't been sick. He was younger than Thomas Wayne. No, the reason why it had been a deathbed confession was, after Zucco explained everything, Batman had put a bullet in his brain, right between the eyes.

Now, Thomas Wayne looked down at a grave marker for a boy he had never met. The only reason why the boy would have meant anything to him was if Bruce had lived. But Thomas felt justified, in getting revenge for a life that could have been. For a boy, that in another world, would have been his grandson.

THE END


End file.
